legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Volcan Province
'The Volcan Province '''is one province in Ogaji. It consists of the Volcan Mountain Range, the Mountain Temple and other locations. From the crater of Mount Volcan flows the River of Lava. To the south of the mountains are the Forest of Fire and Life, and to the west is the Temple of Time. Also to the south is the Dimmick Swampland. It is one of the most secluded provinces due to the Volcan Mountains wrapping around to the north, east, and south, and the thick swamps and Great Lake separating it from the west. Geography The Volcan Province consists of intense heat due to being connected to the River of Lava and Mount Volcan. There are no human settlements in this province due to the heat and the constant fall of ash. Locations Volcan Mountain Range The northern most landmark of the Province is what separates it from northern Ogaji. It is connected to the Mountains of Snow Goblins and it wraps around the rest of the Volcan Province, separating it from southeastern Ogaji. There are not many inhabitants of the mountain range except some monsters that border the base of the cliffs. The Mountain Temple Built along the caldera of Mount Volcan is the Mountain Temple. It was first built by ancient mountain dwellers before the crater became active. It was built to worship the "Mountain Gods," and those who lived on the hilltops would often go there to pray. When the crater became active, the people of the hilltops were either killed by the magma or escaped, leaving the Temple to fall to the mountain's havoc. Now it stands strong with it's ancient secrets waiting to be found. The Island of Time and the Temple of Time Directly south of the Mountain Temple is the great Temple of Time. It was created in ancient Ogaji by the worshipers of the God of Time to protect his prized possessions. Many magical artifacts and weapons were hidden in the vast number of dungeons of the Temple. It has been destroyed and reformed hundreds of times over the many years that it has been around, but due to the spell cast on it by the God of Time, it can never stay destroyed for long. The Temple is known as a fluid ever-changing deity. Although it may merely be just a building, the God of Time ensured (with his all-knowing wisdom) that every reformation it makes fits the purpose it should have during that time. It has been known to be impossible to find the artifacts that lay within it's walls. It is said that they will only appear when they want you to find them . . . The River of Lava From the basin of Mount Volcan is the River of Lava; it's magma flows eternally down to the Southern Volcan Mountains and back. It is unknown how it has been able to flow for so long without cooling, but some say that the spirit of the great Fira enchanted it. The river has also been infamous for not igniting flames upon the Forest of Fire and Life, which it flows through. The Forest of Fire and Life Strangely, directly below Mount Volcan and right in line with the River of Lava is the Forest that refuses to die. The outside of the great forest is protected by flames and the River of Lava. Those who enter should expect intense heat and a terrible cough. Inside towards the middle however is lush with life and fruits. Even though it is a forest, it does not burn. Legends say that the Forest was the birth place of the God of Terra, Fira. Dimmick Swampland The southwestern most landmark of the Volcan Province is the Dimmick Swampland. It was named after the explorer who discovered it. It is extremely dense and thick, blocking the Volcan Province from the southwestern Ogaji. The swamps were more recently the base of operations and home for Lord Dimmick after he disappeared after [[The Hero of Light|''The Hero of Light]]. '' It was here that Lord Dimmick assembled a small army to make a time machine and go back and stop himself from leaving Ninjago. Basin Factory TBA Notes * The Volcan Mountains and Mountain Temple are based on Death Mountain from the Legend of Zelda series. ** Another Legend of Zelda location, the Temple of Time, appears in this province as well * The Volcan Mountains are a location in ''Milo's Adventures: The Original Story video game. ** The Mountain Temple is Level 5 of the game ** The boss of the level is a character that appears in ''Spinjitzu Club'''', ''Robolfos (however Robolfos' location in the series canon is the Abandoned Mountain Lab. Gallery Vmount.JPG| The Volcan Mountains in Milo's Adventures: The True Story The Temple of Time.png| The Temple of Time Category:Fire Category:Temples Category:Mountain Ranges Category:Milo's Adventures: The Original Story Category:2018 Category:Provinces Category:Video Game Locations